A legacy joins
by needadistraction
Summary: Soooo this is my first time writing and Ive chosen a pair that don't get a lot of pairing stories (or from what i can find anyway) I am totally Bechloe FTW though, however i think the Emily/Beca pairing has potential. Please excuse any errors as I'm probably not very good at this! Emily's just joined and there is an instant connection with Beca
1. Chapter 1

Why is this random girl just rambling on in front of me?! like seriously what on earth is she saying? who even is she?! I swear it looks like she's going to hug me at any moment, I'm not opposed to knocking her the hell out if that happens! Beca's mind was in overdrive on how to get away from this crazy girl! oh wait what was that... she just said we were sisters? ohhhhh then it clicked "ahhh yes Emily, Hi! Chloe text me saying we'd added a legacy, I didn't even know that was a thing!" the relief washed over Beca, at least she knew who this weirdo was now! t had been a long day for Beca at her internship, getting people drinks all day was hard work yah know! Now it was time to relax and let her hair down at the treblemakers pool party. Now to dance!  
How different Beca is now after spending a year with these weirdos she calls friends. Never would she dream that she would be dancing away, letting Chloe smack her butt! As if! She's usually to awkward for that! However this is tame for the bright blue-eyed Chloe! She was the girl to burst in on Beca showering and made her duet with her! whilst buck naked! Jeeezzz Beca will never forget that day. Her and Chloe had a great relationship now, she was so glad she had her in her life. Chloe's flirty nature and Beca's dry sarcasm sure made for some interesting conversations that's for sure. Shes harmless though. the flame haired girl had a heart of gold and she'd gotten Beca to not have her walls up as much. Not even Jesse could do that, no wonder that fizzled out. Beca realised that it may have been the high of performing that made her kiss him and soon after they both realised they are better as friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow that new girl sure isn't having a hard time fitting in Beca thought. she'd glanced over to see Emily laughing and joking with people surrounding her. Seems likeable at least, that was the last thing people thought about Beca when she first joined the Bella's! Jesse appears at Beca's side and hands her another drink. "hey Bec's, that new girl sure is fun! She's made quiet the impression on Benji" he says whilst gesturing towards the magician hanging back in the crowd around Emily but never letting his eyes drop from her. Beca crinkled her nose and she wasn't sure why. Benji was a lovely guy but she didn't think they'd be a good match. Emily was stunning... wait what? she frowned again and just smiled at Jesse " hey don't you be playing cupid, you'll lose your movie buddy if Benji gets a girlfriend, nobody likes a third wheel Jesse" she winked at him. and i certainly wont be watching anymore movies with you she thought to herself. she still didn't see the fascination. She'd rather be doing her mixes and shutting the world out with her headphones on. " hey look i don't think they need my help" Jesse pipes up and Beca's eyes quickly dart back to the two, and yes Jesse is right the crowd has dispersed and Benji and Emily are now stood laughing and joking. "hmm yeah guess not, anyway lets dance!" she downs her drink and once again starts dancing her troubles away! But is there an underlying problem slowly building in Beca's mind. she feels a little down all of a sudden but has no idea why. Oh well that's tomorrows problem she thinks and soon gets lost in the music once more.


	3. Chapter 3

Oh good lord why did we all drink so much?! All the Bella's were littered around the living room in different positions trying to get comfortable whilst suffering from the hangover from hell. Beca was so glad she was captain now as she had called off the Bella's practise. They were now having a quiet night in ( they had all only just emerged from their rooms at 3pm) pizzas were on order and they were settled in for the night. " hey guys we should really text Emily and invite her round" Stacey piped up to nobody in particular. Emily hadn't come back to the barden Bella's house as she'd only joined last night so all her stuff was still at her dorm on campus. Beca rolled her eyes, she could hardly cope with these lot never mind adding another into a mix, and if Emily acts like the excitable puppy she was last night , well its just gonna be hell on earth. " Yeah your right Stacey" Chloe finally answered "ill text her now" within a minute Chloe's phone buzzed. 'Hey! yeah sure sounds aca-awesome! :D I'm just at the gym, ill be there in about half hour! See you soon :)' Chloe relayed the message to the other Bella's. "Aca-scuse me?!" fat Amy was first to speak "how is legacy at the gym whilst the rest of us are dying?! like I can't even handle horizontal running today! She was as bad as the rest of us, I mean before me and Bumper disappeared.. ermmm i mean I went to see a man about a horse... she was being helped to her seat by Benji! this girls so weird I wouldn't be surprised if she was into some voodoo magic to make her not hungover" everybody laughed at Fat Amy's typical long-winded rant. Beca snorted and raised her eyebrows " Yeah Benji was hanging off her a bit wasn't he?! Poor girl couldn't shake him off" " I don't think she put up much of a protest" smirked Chloe. " Urgh you think?! She could do a lot better..." Beca said sorta trailing off at the end. Chloe raised an eyebrow, hmm Beca never ever passes comment on any of the Bella's personal lives, never mind a complete newbie! Very strange. She gave Beca a quizzical look. Beca just ignored Chloe, she didn't understand the look she was giving her and in all honesty couldn't be bothered to find out. She stretched her legs and shuffled further down on the couch. She'd managed to baggsy the couch to herself 'ahhh bliss' she thought.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey guys!" Emily burst into the living room with a spring in her step. She got a lacklustre "hey" from all the Bella's. " Legacy what's the deal?! What sorta voodoo magic is this? How are you not hungover?! Ohhhh i know! did someone get lucky last night?! Wild night made you sweat the alcohol out of your system?!" Fat Amy smirked at Emily. Beca's interest peaked, her eyes flickered up too Emily who had in no time at all turned beet root red. " w'w'w hattt ermmm no? what do you mean?!" "ohhhh please don't play the innocent we all saw you with Benji, don't say he didn't try make a move" all the Bella's nodded in agreement leaning in without realising towards Emily as a way to find out more information. "noooooooo guys! Benji is just a friend! he's lovely but well... he's not my type..." Emily stared at the ground she'd gotten quieter as she said he's not my type. Beca smiled to herself, knew it! she thought. Why did she feel a sense of relief though? She could see that the Bella's were about to quiz Emily some more so she thought she'd do her a favour and piped up " OK ladies enough of this touchy feely rubbish, this isn't tell Deirdre yah know, lets pick a movie and all sit super quiet because your literally all have voices like nails on a chalkboard!" Emily glanced up and gave Beca a small smile, which she returned albeit awkwardly. the rest of the Bella's got comfortable, the doorbell rang and Cynthia-rose paid for the pizzas, Chloe put on a movie and shut off the lights. Emily in the meantime glanced around. The only room left was a space next to Beca or the floor. "hey... ermm.. can i sit there... like its cool if you wanna stretch out I mean.. just put your feet across me... or ill just sit on the floor... I mean the floors super cool... yeah actually ill just sit right there near the TV" Why is this chick rambling again?! "Legacy chill, just sit your cute butt down" Errr what... cute?! Where the hell did that come from?! Emily didn't miss a beat though she jumped onto the free side and snuggled into the blanket giving Beca a beaming smile as she did so. Beca had a quick scan of the room to see if anyone had picked up on the 'cute' remark but they'd already settled into the movie  
Beca hated movies. with a passion. she was struggling to keep focus so she got up from her laying down position and was now sat propped up to Emily. She let out a small shiver, straight away Emily noticed "here" she whispered and quickly covered Beca up with the blanket she had out and scooted closer. "thanks" Beca didn't like closeness at all but hell its better than being cold. Wow being this close to Emily she realised this girl smelled incredible! Like vanilla and some unidentified scent. Beca's mind raced. 'That's weird that I notice that. I never notice anything like this. god this hangover is making me weird today. Anyway what on earth is this movie even about?! it was about some ballet dancer she thinks, very up tight but she'd gone out with this chick from her class and they were getting very drunk! woahh this is errr turning awkward... they've just got back home and locked themselves in the room and now they are going at it!' Becadoesn't think she's had that much of a running dialoge in her head ever! She shuffled in her seat uncomfortably. "womp.. there it is" Fat Amy breathed. The girls snickered. Beca didn't know where to look! She shifted in her seat again and accidentally brushed Emily's hand. electricity shot through her fingertips at the touch. Woah what was that she noticeably flinched and gulped as Emily suddenly turned her head and they locked eyes. They both sorta frowned at each other. "Woah sorry dude, didn't mean to do that!" Beca whispered close so only Emily could hear, the Bella's wouldn't be impressed with her talking through the movie, she'd learned that the hard way. Last time a flurry of pillows were launched at her and she'd since learned her lesson! "oh its okay.. i thought you just wanted my attention or something" Emily stammered her words out. had she felt the electricity too?! it was too intense to be a electric shock that's for sure. " ha no i mean to be fair I'd rather be doing anything but watch this" she said gesturing to the TV just as one of the girls was going down on the other "i mean ermm it's not exactly something I'm used to seeing" she wrinkled her nose. Not out of disgust which is how it may of been perceived but its something she did when she felt awkward. Emily took a short deep breath "yeah" she answered and her head snapped back to the TV just staring. Her expression had become stony though. It was weird. Beca frowned and shifted positions again going back to lying down and distancing herself from Emily.


	5. Chapter 5

Now that scene was over Beca was settling back in and trying to regain focus on the movie when suddenly Emily jumped up. "just popping to the toilet, too much soda" she exclaimed to the room and hurried off. Beca took this opportunity to stretch her legs out a little. oh man now that Emily mentioned it Beca realised she really needed to pee! god damn it! "me too" she said to nobody in particular, she doesn't even think anyone was even paying attention.  
The toilet was up the stairs at the end of the corridor, for a house of this size and full of this many girls one toilet was just ridicules. she'd gotten to the corridor when she saw Emily coming out the toilet. They again locked eyes and Beca tried to make a joke " Hey you better not get used to getting to use the bathroom first when you move in, there's always a queue" "huh yeah" Emily snapped expressionless. Woah what was that? What happened to the happy puppy that bounded in? " Hey are you okay?" Beca asked a little taken aback. "yupppppp fine" Emily said speeding past Beca and hurried down the stairs. Ugh this is why Beca didn't like people. She couldn't ever understand anyone! She sighed as she closed the door. Never mind.

As Beca was walking back down the stairs she heard a garbled goodbye come from various Bellas and then the slam of the front door, strange she thought. As she approached the room she scanned it for who was missing... Emily. Puzzled she asked 'where's legacy' Cynthia-rose was first to answer, 'said something about forgetting an assignment, like she's got one after three days though?! Our professors aren't that bad!' 'You didn't get up to anything under than blanket did you Beca' Chloe smirked wiggling her eyebrows. 'Dude! No!' Beca squeaked, she does not handle them sort of comments well. She flopped onto the couch with a frown. She was simply perplexed as to why Emily went from warm and fuzzy to ice queen in a second. This is why she doesn't deal with feelings.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day passed in a blur until it was that time, Bellas practice! They sure had to be on point for worlds and they weren't anywhere near close atm. All of the Bellas were there chatting away waiting for Beca's arrival, as always she was last to arrive but they were used to it now, hell she was captain so she didn't need to follow the rules. As she approached the room had a chorus of hello's fill it brightly, apart from Emily. Shes backed off from the group and was flicking through her phone. 'So listen to nerds, today's going to be intense, so I don't want any slacking. And Emily don't think we'll go easy on yah just cos your new!' Beca winked trying to be light and funny. Emily was stone faced and scoffed 'hardy' 'oooookkkaaayyyy then' Beca said rolling her eyes 'lets go'!


	7. Chapter 7

Wow this was intense! Chloe's choreography skills were amazing, yes Beca was captain but Chloe did all the dancing stuff, Chloe was helping Stacey master a sexy hip roll when she shouted over to Beca 'hey bec's go give Emily a hand she's not quite getting it' she trundled over to Emily, she hadn't heard Chloe tell Beca to go help her so it was a complete shock when she came up from behind and lightly grabbed her by both hips. The electricity flew through them both again like last night. Emily jumped but Beca didn't let go. There eyes locked in the mirror, both with flushed faces. 'Woah' beca slipped out breathlessly. Emily suddenly looked embarrassed and next thing Beca knew she'd grabbed her stuff and legged it out of the room! 'What the hell?! Chloe exclaimed. 'Go after her Bec's'. Beca rolled her eyes and jogged after Emily. 'Hey wait up' she shouted in the corridor. 'Just leave it Beca yeah' Emily shouted back. 'Dude! What the hell?!' Beca had managed to catch up and grabbed Emily by the arm and swung her round. 'Have I done something to offend you or what? Or do you normally have such a stick up your ass?!' Beca said letting her frustration out. 'I've been nothing but nice to you, and you just plain weirded out on me' 'I can't deal with this' Emily was exasperated, putting her hands on the side of her head she let out a large exhale of air. Beca grabbed her hands and held them, whilst locking eye contact. 'Can't handle what?! Tell me!' Beca exclaimed. All of a sudden Emily lunged forward and kissed beca on the lips. No longer than a few seconds but the electricity flew through them. Beca startled backwards as Emily pulled back looking like a deer caught in headlights. Beca's mouth popped open in pure shock. 'I'm so sorry' Emily burst into tears, running off again. This time Beca didn't follow. She just stood there dumbstruck staring after her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Any advice or reviews would be greatly received, this is going to be quite a long story :)**

Running away from your problems is never going to get you anywhere, however anywhere for Emily right now was good as long as it was away from Beca! She didn't even know where she was running to, this was not the way to her dorm room but she just kept going. The burning in her lungs had different ideas though. She came to a stop under a great big oak tree, she leaned against it to try and catch her breath. 'why?! Why the frick did i do that!' Emily thought putting her hand to her head. Everything was going well, she was fitting in, making friends and then she's gone and done something stupid! Its not like she totally hid the fact that she wasn't interested in guys... She just preferred to not blurt it out, her mom knew and yes she was super supportive but Emily always got the impression that she thought it might be a phase. You know 'collage experimenting and all that. Emily knew she'd have to come out to the Bellas somewhere down the line, and she knew that obviously they wouldn't care, they accepted anyone and everyone with open arms and of course Cynthia rose was even getting married to a woman so of course they d be okay, but Emily had her own demons to wrestle with before she could be fully comfortable. Because people do change how they act with you, even if its accidental Emily had it happen to her and she wasn't going through that again... Emily had caught her breath now, and was calming down, albeit not much but enough to get a sense of where she was and decide to head back in the direction of her dorm, she'd text Chloe later to apologise for running out, 'yeah great start Em running out of a Bellas rehearsal!' From what she had heard though she thinks that Chloe will be a lot easier on her than that Aubrey that she keeps hearing about, she'd of been dragging her chair out of the auditorium for sure!

Emily had been back in her room for a good hour, of course she'd gone over in her head thousands of times what she just did trying to come up with any excuse in the book to get out of this mess, but reality was she couldn't. She was going to have man up and sort it. She twisted and turned her phone in her hands thinking of how she'd start, like how do you even start this sorta of conversation?! 'hey dude sorry i was weird and kissed you, see you tomorrow at rehearsals. Somehow she didn't think that would be okay. 'Right, come on!' Emily said out loud, she sure was glad her roommate was out right now! She began to type 'hey Beca, its Emily (urghhh why did she even include that she'd have her number saved!) i know your probably thinking what the hell was that back there, and I'm sorry I've took so long to message but i cant believe how stupid i was! Can we talk? Like you can come over, or ill come to you or if your not comfortable with either we can meet in public, like coffee, ice cream? I dunno.. Jeeezz bet you didnt think anyone could ramble as much in a text like i just have.. Anyway just let me know xx' (kisses? No that's weird, or is it weird leaving them off) she thought for a minute then deleted them and sent it. She exhaled deeply and fell to her bed burying her head under her pillow as if that was going to make her escape from this whole situation


	9. Chapter 9

Beca hadn't long got in from rehearsals, she doesn't really know how she made it to the end to be honest. After the Emily 'situation she'd gone back in purely on autopilot mode. Shrugged off the Emily questions by lying and saying she couldn't catch up with her. It had gone over in a massive blur after that, she couldn't really focus and didn't say much, which wasn't exactly out of the ordinary, usually on hungover or just tired days the rest would struggle to get a hello from her. Grunting was her thing and she was certainly known for it. She'd gone straight to her room and collapse on her bed, no energy to have a shower yet she just laid for a bit when her phone buzzed. She fumbled in her jeans pocket for her phone, when she looked at the screen every inch of her froze 'Emily' flashed up on screen. Suddenly Beca's stomach did a flip, the sorta feeling when you've sent a risky text yourself and you d just got the reply. But why was she even reacted like that? I mean its not like she'd done anything, it was all Emily! Still she exhaled a large breath that she'd not even realised she was holding. She swiped her finger over the screen and prepared herself with another intake of breath.

She reread the message a few times before setting her phone down to think. She hated dealing with situations in general but this one? Jesus! She laid for a bit more, contemplating whether running away to another country was really an option (it wasn't- too much packing involved) so she was just going to have to reply. She rolled her eyes again at the ' if your not comfortable with either we can meet in public' part. Did she really think Beca was that scared of meeting her, what was she going to do, jump on her?... Well... She hoped not... No stop being stupid she thought! Emily's sweet and innocent! She is pretty cool actually, Beca thinks they could have, no scratch that could get on really well. This needed to just be sorted out, and quick! So she began to type 'Hey Em, ill come over, be there in half an hour x' Beca hoped that the 'x' would relax Emily, show there wasn't anything to worry about and it would be soon sorted. Wow who'd of thought using x's could express as much ey?!

Emily was relived Beca was coming over, even though she'd suggested the public place she was entirely comfortable having that sort of conversation in public, not that she even knew what she was going to say, yeahhhh she probably needed to think about that right now since 15 minutes had passed and Beca would soon be here. Her stomach churned when that thought went through her mind. Was she going to go with the truth? That she's attracted to girls, and well she felt an instant connection with Beca as soon as they met, that when there eyes meant Emily felt a instant spark, that her personality was as amazing as her beauty and she finds her attractive. Pfffttttt yeah right! She'd be running for the hills in an instant. But what else could she actually say? Urgh Emily hated the fact she'd even tried out for the Bellas, then this whole thing wouldn't of happened.


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you all for reading. I don't really have a scenario completely planned for this story. It's a case of just writing as i go (this probably comes across in the writing) however it is providing a welcome distraction to life right now so I'm going to keep going and hope you all like it :)

Beca had been stood outside Emilys dorm for a few minutes until she finally had the nerve to knock. Within a few seconds Emily had bounded to the door and flung it open 'Hi' she said giving a shy small smile that hopefully came over as reassuring rather than the fact she was shit scared, which is exactly what she was feeling right now. ' hey, come on legacy don't make me stand here all day, rehearsals were brutal, you'd of known if you'd of stayed' she winked and instantly regretted it. Oh god she thought, why did she say that? Its like she has no filter at times, 0 to awkward in no time at all! Emily in the meantime while Beca was mentally kicking herself had shifted to the side and hid her head in the corner as she'd gone considerably red. This really wasn't a good start...

Beca walked in and glanced around oooookkaaayyy dorms are really small aren't they, she'd forgotten this now that the Bellas had their own house. The seating options were bed or computer chair, chair could suggest this talk was serious and awkward whereas bed could be even more awkward cause its like 'hey you just kissed me and you've already got me in your bed. Oh god why does Beca think of these awkward jokes all the time. She probably matched Emily's flushed complexion right now. Ahh screw it she thought and plopped down on the edge of the bed. Emily had shut the door in the time Beca had spent choosing her seat and she'd lent against the door and was just staring, not meaning too she was kinda staring through her just thinking but lets face it, it probably looked creepy. 'Earth to Emily, come in Emily' Beca laughed instantly snapping Emily out of it. 'yeah, sorry i wasn't staring, honest! I was just thinking, oh god I'm an idiot... Again!' Beca's face softened, she felt sorry for Emily she was a rambling mess, 'Emily honestly take a breath! Come sit down and talk, I'm not here to shout, I'm here to listen to you. You asked and i came, if i was that bothered id of just done the lame ohhhh you text?! My phone must be playing up trick when i next saw you' Beca probably came across as a bit stern there but honestly Emily needed it right now, otherwise Beca would be slapping her across the face to stop her from hyperventilating she was sure. ' Right yeah okay' Emily walked towards the bed at first but had second thoughts so awkwardly sat perched on the edge of the chair. The silence that followed could of only been a few minutes but it was enough for Beca. 'Emily! Seriously! Talk!' Emily sighed 'i don't know where to start... Its hard...' Beca rolled her eyes, not out of annoyance it was just that she was sorta stating the obvious there so obviously Beca understood. ' Listen legacy, we both know you can talk a glass eye to sleep the way you go on, just try and say something! I'm sure it will flow out then and ill never shut you up... But errrr before you start... I want you to know, what's happened it doesn't change anything, we are still Bellas, we are still gunna rock nationals and kick some German butt... So yeah go ahead.' Emily gave a small smile ' okay your right, get ready because your about to hear a whole lot of rambling...' Emily took a deep breath and began.


	11. Chapter 11

Hi all! I know its been a very long time but I have not abandoned this story, I plan to update very soon! Thank you for the reviews, favourites and views.


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter isn't very good, a bit boring really but I'm just trying to get back into the swing of things! Apologies about any mistakes and how its written as I only do this as a bit of fun** ㈴2

Beca walked to the door and shot Emily a big toothy grin and said her goodbyes, told her not to worry and everything said is safe with her. And with that Emily breathed a sigh of relief and closed the door behind her pressing up against it once closed.

Omg that was hard thought Emily, once she started talking it wouldn't stop coming out, the words were like a tap that wouldn't turn off. Beca was understanding as she knew she would be, Emily had explained how she'd had feelings for girls for some time but had failed to act on them. Instead pushing them deep down inside, throwing herself into dates with guys. Not because the world isn't accepting, the majority of the world is nowadays, nobody bats a eyelid anymore its about her own insecurities, how she sees herself and how she thinks she should be. Beca just sat and listened taking it all in. Emily had felt a connection with Beca, this is why shed let her guard down and what she said 'stupidly' made a move. What Emily noticed about Beca when shed said that is that she didn't recoil in horror, had she actually felt the connection to? No stop! Emily thought she cant add more thoughts to her already spiralling mind, Beca was a friend and nothing more and they were gunna kick ass at worlds and then go their separate ways.

As Beca walked the long way back to the belles house her mind was buzzing, not because what Emily had said shocked her, more the fact she was shocked that someone that pretty, that talented felt so insecure about a silly thing when anyone regardless of gender would be lucky have her! It was crazy thought Beca. What was sticking in her mind though was when Emily had mentioned a connection. A connection?! Beca was the most unsocial person known to man, she emits an ice cold aurora to keep people from getting to close and this included family! There was no way Beca could of encouraged this in the slightest, she doesn't feel anything for Emily…. Or does she?


	13. Chapter 13

Emily had Beca pinned to the bed, one hand gripped on Beca's wrists holding them above her head, the other hand was roaming her body with no hesitations. She kissed her, easing her tongue into her mouth hungrily, Beca reciprocated, there tongues fighting for dominance, there was such urgency from Emily that Beca knew she was fighting a losing battle but she was having fun trying. Beca let out a small moan that startled them both, freezing for a second Emily then started peppering kisses down Beca's jawline, this was softer than the passionate kisses, but still was turning Beca on all the same, Emily had loosened the grip on Beca's wrists so now Beca was free to roam, she grabbed Emily roughly and pulled her back up where their mouths could meet once more, Emily's body shifted to where she was now straddling Beca, Emily's hands brushed over Beca's shirt, exposing more of Beca, she needed more, she started to remove her shirt, again pulling away from Beca's mouth and travelling downwards until she was planting kisses on Beca's breasts which were still enclosed in her bra. She gave Beca a quick glance up, she was biting her lip, looked nervous but gave a small nod, that's all Emily needed and with one swift movement unhooked Beca's bra and sank down and took Beca's nipple in her mouth.

Fuck! Beca woke with a start, instantly springing up in bed, breathless, sweat standing on her. What the hell was that she thought? Beca didn't really have sex dreams, her dream self was probably as self-conscious as her real self. So again what the hell was that? And to have one about another girl?! Beca had never had any same sex experience, not even a stupid game of spin the bottle so how on earth was she having a sex dream about Emily? She looked round the room trying to steady her breathing, Amy's bed was yet again unslept in, she spent so much time at bumpers now, beca was obviously glad of this, she's heard the stories and that's enough, she didn't want to have to share a room with them two. She'd need therapy in an instant!

She sat still just concentrating on her breathing, trying to let her mind go blank, finally she felt calm enough to move, she grabbed her phone from the bedside table, 3am! 'Urgh how am I ever going to get back to sleep now' she thought. She ruffled her hair, it was a nervous habit shed had since she was little. She swung herself out of bed, god her legs felt heavy and achy! She didn't know what this feeling was but she didn't like it, almost drunk but very aware of what's happening or in her head happening should she say. A drink that will make it all better she thought and clambered out of room to the kitchen, careful not to disturb the rest of the belles.


	14. Chapter 14

The house was silent, beca didn't turn on a light the dim light of the moon was enough to see what she needed to, and right now that was the bottle of vodka she was reaching for. She took a swig out the bottle, sharing's, caring right? She grimaced at the taste of the neat vodka hitting her mouth, burning down the back of her throat. Yes that's exactly what she needed, a distraction. She jumped on to the counter top and leaned back against the cupboard door. She liked silence. It wasn't often that the house was quiet though, she would be constantly called boring for telling them to keep it down, luckily she spent most the time in her room, headphones on blocking them all out with her mixes. Right now though she could do with noise, the buzz of three conversations going on at one time, everyone interrupting each other. Anything to stop her own thoughts right now. WTF was the only emotion she could express about it. I mean could it have just been talking to Emily about her feelings that triggered this? But the conversation with Emily had nowhere near any sexual content! So why the fuck did the sex dream happen? Beca has always identified as straight, hell sometimes she cant even stand guys either, she's happy on her own. When she got with Jesse it was weird, she was somewhat attracted to him, but it was more friendship, its what it always ends up being. She kind of only got with him in the end cos he was a persistent asshole who wore her down, she didn't like all the attention he gave her so thought kissing him would subdue him a bit. It didn't. that's why they broke up in the end. Of course she still loved him but only as a friend

Well she couldn't sit here all night, she glanced at the time, 5am wow she'd been just sat here for a while, she was a little buzzed off the vodka so hoped that would send her back off to sleep, a dreamless sleep!

As she climbed the stairs she heard a door creak open, of course someone was up at this time, why are these people not normal and sleep all day like Beca normally does?! Chloe emerged from her room and gasped as she saw Beca. ' god Beca you scared the hell out of me! What are you doing creeping about at this time?! Didn't think your body could function at this time! Beca gave her signature eye roll 'ha ha chlo, can a girl not get a drink in the middle of the night in her own home?!

'oooo okay little defensive! I was only asking… hey join me for yoga if you want! Since your up you might aswell utilise your day!' smirked Chloe knowing full well the answer she was going to get. Beca just gave her the blankest stare ' yup that's going to be a big fat no! See you in at least 6 hours!' and with that she clambered the last set of stairs to her room, closed the door and jumped back into bed flinging the duvet over her head and sighing in frustration. Bella rehearsals are going to be fun today she thought.


End file.
